gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Shonen Jump vs. Disney
Shonen Jump vs. Disney is a fighting/RPG game from Namco Bandai. It is available on the PSP, PS Vita, Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Story 1 year has passed in two timelines, Mickey and his friends have beaten Maleficent in the Disney universe, Goku and his comrades have beaten Omega Shenron in the Shonen Jump universe. In the Disney timeline, Donald and Mickey have sparring matches with Goofy, Tron, Aladdin and Hercules. Little did they know that Maleficent was planning her revenge. In the Shonen Jump worlds, Goku is invited to a World Martial Arts tournament held by Raoh who intends world conquest if he and his army win 10 victories. Goten is the first to fight. After victories over a few villains, Goten is beaten by the cheating Jagi. Meanwhile in the Disney universe, Maleficent has indeed formed an alliance of many villains and has begun a vengeful conquest. One by one, each of the heroes' world fell to the Disney Villain Army. Mickey and his friends realize that there may be a glimpse of hope when Prof. Ludwig von Drake and Dr. Bunsen Honeydew phone them of a device that can bring in people from any universe. While Ludwig gets to work bringing other heroes in, Captain Hook's attempt to break the barrier Drake prepares fails. However, Gaston, Percival McLeach and Clayton destroy the barrier with a laser prepared by Prof. Norton Nimnul. Mickey, Goofy, Donald, Minnie and others head out to fight what would become a losing battle while giving the good scientists time. In the finals of the World Martial Arts Tournament, after many of his friends are disqualified, Goku fights with Zarbon, Dodoria and Cui in a 1vs3 battle. Soon, he fights Raoh in the final challenge and wins. Soon, many of the Shonen Jump heroes go home for rest and celebrations. Just then, a letter suddenly appears out of no where reading "Our universe is in danger! You must help us!" at Naruto's door step. Soon, many chosen Shonen Jump heroes and villains vanish. Outside Drake's lab, Gaston has already claimed victory and decides to execute all of Mickey's friends to make sure he is the last remnant of the forces of light. Goku, Ichigo, Naruto, Luffy, Jotaro, Kenshiro and other Shonen Jump characters appear in Drake and Bunsen's lab. Pete arrives in the lab and almost captures Ludwig, but Hanamichi beats him with his basketball skills. Pete reminds the new heroes that Mickey and his friends are about to be executed and tells them he was only following orders. Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Clarabelle, Horace and others from Toontown are taken to the gallows and with nooses around their necks. Mickey is restrained by LeFou but just when Gaston gives the order for McLeach to execute the prisoners, Rei kills the poacher with a Nanto Suicho Ken attack. Roronoa Zoro frees the prisoners. Seeing this, Gaston fears "This isn't funny! I could've sworn Mickey and his friends would not be rescued! Did someone bring him reinforcements?" The advantage goes back to the good side, but desperate, Gaston takes Minnie to knife point. Despite threats to not save the mouse girl, Piccolo fires his Special Beam Cannon at the hunter's chest. With Clayton and other henchmen fleeing, Mickey and friends cheer for their rescuers. Gathering his last strength ounce, Gaston warns that even if the heroes do survive, they still have a long way to go for they'll never meet Maleficent, he also tells Mickey and Goku "Who's been friends and brothers and sisters to the mouse?! By now, all of his friends who fought for his cause are already dead by the time his new friends showed. I've taken the curse, the shackles of sadness and defeat, and I've thrown them back at Mickey." and commits suicide with a cyanide capsule. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the Dynasty Warriors series, except there is a 3 level super meter. You may also have artillery strikes and navy strikes when available.You also have an assist feature where you can call in certain characters to help you. Carried from DBZ: Budokai Tenkaichi is the ability to tag with 2-5 people. There is also Super Finishers where characters can use a powerful attack to greatly damage their enemies, and if possible with another character, a Team Super. Characters Shonen Jump *Goku (Dragon Ball) *Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) *Piccolo (Dragon Ball) *Goten (Dragon Ball Z) *Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) *Yamcha (Dragon Ball) *Tien (Dragon Ball) *Chiaotzu (Dragon Ball) *Hercule (Dragon Ball Z) *Videl (Dragon Ball Z) *Pan (Dragon Ball GT) *Android 18 (Dragon Ball Z) *Cui (Dragon Ball Z) *Zarbon (Dragon Ball Z) *Dodoria (Dragon Ball Z) *Guldo (Dragon Ball Z) *Recoome (Dragon Ball Z) *Burter (Dragon Ball Z) *Jeice (Dragon Ball Z) *Captain Ginyu (Dragon Ball Z) *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) *Cell (Dragon Ball Z) *Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Z) *Super Buu (Dragon Ball Z) *Broly (Dragon Ball Z) *King Piccolo (Dragon Ball) *Bardock (Dragon Ball Z) *Cooler (Dragon Ball Z) *Omega Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Sakura Haruno (Naruto) *Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) *Gaara (Naruto) *Rock Lee (Naruto) *Jiraiya (Naruto) *Tsunade (Naruto) *Temari (Naruto) *Kiba Inazuka (Naruto) *Sai (Naruto Shippuden) *Yamato (Naruto Shippuden) *Orochimaru (Naruto) *Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) *Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) *Zabuza Momochi (Naruto) *Tayuya (Naruto) *Deidara (Naruto Shippuden) *Hidan (Naruto Shippuden) *Minato Minakaze (Naruto) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Renji Abarai (Bleach) *Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) *Yasutora Sado (Bleach) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bleach) *Yoruichi Shihouin (Bleach) *Isshin Kurosaki (Bleach) *Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bleach) *Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) *Yachiru Kusajishi (Bleach) *Ikkaku Madarame (Bleach) *Hanataro Yamada (Bleach) *Grimmjow Jeagerjaques (Bleach) *Aaroniero Arruruerie (Bleach) *Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach) *Shawlong Kufang (Bleach) *Tier Harribel (Bleach) *Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) *Rei (Fist of the North Star) *Toki (Fist of the North Star) *Raoh (Fist of the North Star) *Mamiya (Fist of the North Star) *Thouzer (Fist of the North Star) *Yuda (Fist of the North Star) *Shuh (Fist of the North Star) *Jagi (Fist of the North Star) *Falco (Fist of the North Star) *Hyoh (Fist of the North Star) *Kaioh (Fist of the North Star) *Han (Fist of the North Star) *Raiga & Fuga (Fist of the North Star) *Mr. Heart (Fist of the North Star) *Shachi (Fist of the North Star) *Ryuga (Fist of the North Star) *Nameless Shura (Fist of the North Star) *Ryuken (Fist of the North Star) *Cobra (Cobra) *Lady Armaroid (Cobra) *Dominique Royal (Cobra) *Crystal Boy (Cobra) *Sandra (Cobra) *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *Nami (One Piece) *Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) *Nico Robin (One Piece) *Usopp (One Piece) *Sanji (One Piece) *Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) *Franky (One Piece) *Brook (One Piece) *Dracule Mihawk (One Piece) *Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) *Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) *Boa Hancock (One Piece) *Trafalgar Law (One Piece) *Sir Crocodile (One Piece) *Jinbe (One Piece) *Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) *Red-Haired Shanks (One Piece) *Nefertari Vivi (One Piece) *Eustass Kidd (One Piece) *Monkey D. Dragon (One Piece) *Monkey D. Garp (One Piece) *Smoker (One Piece) *Aokiji (One Piece) *Borsalino (One Piece) *Sentomaru (One Piece) *Akainu (One Piece) *Spandam (One Piece) *Rob Lucci (One Piece) *Alvida (One Piece) *Kuro (One Piece) *Don Krieg (One Piece) *Suguru Kinniku (Kinnikuman) *Robin Mask (Kinnikuman) *Ramenman (Kinnikuman) *Terryman (Kinnikuman) *Buffaloman (Kinnikuman) *Brocken Jr. (Kinnikuman) *Pentagon (Kinnikuman) *Canadianman (Kinnikuman) *Specialman (Kinnikuman) *Wolfman (Kinnikuman) *Geronimo (Kinnikuman) *The Ninja (Kinnikuman) *Warsman (Kinnikuman) *Skyman (Kinnikuman) *Prince Kamehame (Kinnikuman) *Kani Base (Kinnikuman) *Lupin (Kinnikuman) *Ste-Casse King (Kinnikuman) *Sunshine (Kinnikuman) *Ashuraman (Kinnikuman) *Black Hole (Kinnikuman) *Neptuneman (Kinnikuman) *Big the Budou (Kinnikuman) *Springman (Kinnikuman) *The Mountain (Kinnikuman) *Sneagator (Kinnikuman) *Mister Khamen (Kinnikuman) *Atlantis (Kinnikuman) *Kinnikuman Super Phoenix (Kinnikuman) *Mammothman (Kinnikuman) *Satan Cross (Kinnikuman) *Prisman (Kinnikuman) *The Omegaman (Kinnikuman) *Mixer Taitei (Kinnikuman) *The Hawkman (Kinnikuman) *Mister VTR (Kinnikuman) *Planetman (Kinnikuman) *Dr. Bombe (Kinnikuman) *Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Will A. Zeppeli (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Young Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Caesar A. Zeppeli (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Lisa Lisa (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Rudol von Stroheim (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Santana (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Wired Beck (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Esidisi (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Wamuu (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Kars (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Jean Pierre Polnareff (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Noriaki Kakyoin (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Mohammed Abdul (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Iggi (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Hol Horse (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Rubber Soul (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *N'Dour (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Mariah (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Chaca (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Vanilla Ice (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Joji Kano (The Doberman Cop) *Det. Miyatake (The Doberman Cop) *Mimori (The Doberman Cop) *Judy Terao (The Doberman Cop) *Kurenai Sanshiro (Judo Boy) *Rui Kisugi (Cat's Eye) *Hitomi Kisugi (Cat's Eye) *Ai Kisugi (Cat's Eye) *Light Yagami (Death Note) *Momotaro Tsurugi (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Genji Togashi (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *J (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Ryuji Toramaru (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Heihachi Edajima (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Gouji Akashi (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Jaki Daigouin (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Rasetsu (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Senkuu (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Manjimaru (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Eikei (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Omito Date (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Raiden (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Hien (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Gekkou (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Ryo Saeba (City Hunter) *Kaori Makimura (City Hunter) *Umibozu (City Hunter) *Hanamichi Sakuragi (Slam Dunk) *Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) *Shinpachi Shimura (Gintama) *Tae Shimura (Gintama) *Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) *Dragon Shiryu (Saint Seiya) *Cygnus Hyoga (Saint Seiya) *Andromeda Shun (Saint Seiya) *Phoenix Ikki (Saint Seiya) *Chameleon June (Saint Seiya) *Taurus Aldebaran (Saint Seiya) *Capricorn Shura (Saint Seiya) *Yoh Asakura (Shaman King) *Anna Kyoyama (Shaman King) *Ryunosuke Umemiya (Shaman King) *Tao Ren (Shaman King) *Horohoro (Shaman King) *Lysberg Diethel (Shaman King) *Hao Asakura (Shaman King) *Tsunayoshi Sawada (Reborn!) *Reborn (Reborn!) *Hayato Gokudera (Reborn!) *Takeshi Yamamoto (Reborn!) *Lambo (Reborn!) *Ryohei Sasagawa (Reborn!) *Kyoya Hibari (Reborn!) *Mukuro Rokudo (Reborn!) *Chrome Dokuro (Reborn!) *Gin (Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin) *Riki (Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin) Disney *Mickey Mouse (Mickey & Friends) *Minnie Mouse (Mickey & Friends) *Donald Duck (Mickey & Friends) *Goofy (Mickey & Friends) *Daisy Duck (Mickey & Friends) *Pete (Mickey & Friends) *Aladdin (Aladdin) *Jasmine (Aladdin) *Cassim (Aladdin) *Jafar (Aladdin) *Sa'luk (Aladdin) *The Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Prince Philip (Sleeping Beauty) *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Melody (The Little Mermaid) *Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *Little John (Robin Hood) *Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Prince John (Robin Hood) *Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Will Turner (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Elizabeth Swann (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Capt. Edward Teague (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Hector Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Blackbeard (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Pintel & Ragetti (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Tron (Tron) *Sark (Tron) *Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Benjamin Gates (National Treasure) *Simba (The Lion King) *Scar (The Lion King) *Mufasa (The Lion King) *Nala (The Lion King) *Mulan (Mulan) *Li Shang (Mulan) *Fa Zhou (Mulan) *Shan Yu (Mulan) *Ned Land (20,000 Leagues Under The Sea) *Br'er Rabbit (Song of the South) *Br'er Fox (Song of the South) *Ralph (Wreck-it Ralph) *Kim Possible (Kim Possible) *Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) *Merida (Brave) *Rapunzel (Tangled) *Jake Long (American Dragon Jake Long) *John Carter (John Carter) *Goliath (Gargoyles) *Hudson (Gargoyles) *Brooklyn (Gargoyles) *Angela (Gargoyles) *Demona (Gargoyles) Music *Dragon Ball Z Budokai - A Hero's Desperation *Dragon Ball Z Budokai - Challengers *Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage - Go One's Way *Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage - Heartless Man *Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage - Misery *Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage - Moral Defect *Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage - Unberable Pain *Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage - Wall of Hate *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Chaca's Theme *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Joseph's Theme *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Jotaro's Theme *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Kakyoin's Theme *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Pet Shop's Theme *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Polnareff's Theme *Kinnikuman Muscle Grand Prix - Beverly Park *Kinnikuman Muscle Grand Prix - Five Story Ring *Kinnikuman Muscle Grand Prix - Tokyo Tower Special Ring *Naruto Clash of Ninja - The Forest of Death *Naruto Clash of Ninja - Gamabunta Bath *Naruto Clash of Ninja - Great Naruto Bridge Haku *Naruto Clash of Ninja - Great Naruto Bridge Zabuza *Naruto Clash of Ninja - Hidden Leaf Village Gate at Daytime *Naruto Clash of Ninja - Hokage Monument *Naruto Clash of Ninja - Ichiraku Ramen *Naruto Clash of Ninja - Ninja Academy Schoolyard *Naruto Clash of Ninja 2 - Battle Arena *Naruto Clash of Ninja 2 - Fight Stadium *Naruto Clash of Ninja 2 - Forest of Death *Naruto Clash of Ninja 2 - Gamabunta Bath *Naruto Clash of Ninja 2 - Hidden Leaf Village Gate at Night *Naruto Clash of Ninja 2 - Hokage Monument *Naruto Clash of Ninja 2 - Ninja Academy Schoolyard *Naruto Gekitou Ninja Taisen 4 - Hospital Rooftop *One Piece: Pirate Warriors - Challengers Category:Crossover Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games